I Love You Always: An AkuRoku Day Special
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Roxas met him one summer. Things started going great. But when he moved away Roxas became depressed. Now he's out of Highschool and everyone around him is heading off to college. Will roxas meet up with the guy from his summer romance or was it all just a fling? (I do not own anything.) Happy akuroku day.


_**Okay peeps! Here is your Akuroku special! Since I am a huge Akuroku fan (8-13 being my day) I will write this for you as a treat! I hope you like it! Please review!**_

Roxas sighed as he walked down the streets of Twilight town. It had been a long day at school with final exams and cleaning out lockers. Sora, Riku, Zexion, and Demyx were all going out to get pizza and celebrate graduation. It felt strange for Roxas to play fifth wheel since Axel was gone.

Roxas' thoughts had strayed to the tall red-head more and more since he had left for Hollow Bastian High. Their daily phone calls had tapered off and the relationship Roxas had thought was beginning, ended suddenly at the end of summer. The school year had flown by and the blonde boy thought of the graduation ceremony taking place the next day. Everyone was excited to be out and off to start their own lives.

As soon a Roxas arrived at home he dropped his school bag on the chair by the table and went to his room to change. His doorbell rang and the blonde frowned. When he opened the door the only thing he saw was a red rose and a card n the front step of his home. Bending to pick it up, he closed the door and went to sit at the table. Inside the card were three little words in unfamiliar writing.

_See you soon_.

The thought of who sent it stayed on Roxas' mind all night as he made dinner, cleaned up, and went to bed. The next morning was hectic as Roxas tried to get his twin, Sora, out of bed and ready for graduation. When they arrived at the football field of Twilight High Sora ran to Riku and gave him a hug before coming back to line up beside his twin.

Roxas managed to get through the ceremony without dwelling too much on his redheaded crush. When the group stood in their circle after collecting their caps and diplomas, Roxas stayed silent. The other two couples were talking about their plans for summer. Zexion and Demyx were moving into their dorm in a month. Sora was heading off to college with Riku. Roxas sighed and began to walk home.

Halfway home, staring at the ground the whole time, Roxas bumped into someone. He mumbled a sorry and tried to walk around the person went he felt a hand on his shoulder. The blonde curiously looked up and gasped.

"Axel!"

"I see you've got it memorized. How's my Roxy been?"

"You're here! I can't believe you're really here! I thought you moved away for good"

Roxas and Axel walked back to Roxas' home catching up on the time they had lost. Axel explained that he had graduated two days ago and came back for Roxas. He admitted to leaving the rose and even managed to watch Roxas accept his diploma. The two sat on the couch talking when Roxas suddenly looked away. His voice was shaky when he spoke.

"Why didn't you call me? I called three times... And when you didn't answer... I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No Roxas. I didn't forget. I lost track of everything in the move. Then there was school to worry about. And my brother got married… I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"I thought… I thought we had something… But you left and never called or e-mailed me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

Roxas was surprised when a pair of warm lips met his. The blonde melted into the kiss, happily wrapping his arms around the redheads neck. When they finally broke apart for air, Roxas stared into the emerald green eyes of his crush. Axel gave him a soft grin and kissed him again.

"Roxas I'm so sorry. But I'm here now and I'm here to stay. I love you."

"As I love you Axel. Always."

The redhead smiled and pulled the blonde into his lap. What started as a summer romance had blossomed into love, and Axel was happy to have met the smaller teen he held close. They shared a few more passionate kisses before relaxing and eventually falling asleep. Roxas nuzzled into the warmth of Axels body and slept soundly.

The weeks passed and axel stayed true to his word. He had moved in with Roxas and got a job to help with bills. All of Roxas' friends were ecstatic abut the new couple and spent as much time together as a six-some. Roxas couldn't have been happier. Every night he and Axel fell asleep together after exchanging "I love you." 's. Roxas knew he would always love Axel and axel would always love him. It was a perfect summer romance that led to a happy ending.

_**Okay. There it is. Your Akuroku day treat. I sucked at the ending but I will work on that!. Please review. I will gladly take criticism on this one. Peace out peeps.**_

_**~Shadow**_


End file.
